My Journey To Gravity Falls
by Destiny CatGod
Summary: My name is Will. I have taken adventure to a supposed to be fictional place. This Series of journal recordings will help you understand my story. To make sure only the enlightened know the deepest secrets. I shall encrypt some of my messages with a simple Caeser cipher. Jrrg zrun rq ghfrglqj wklv frgh, exw fdq brx ghfrgh wkh rwkhu klgghq phvvdjhv klgghq lq sodlq vljkw?
1. The Incident

To whomever this journal concerns, my name is Will. Just Will. I prefer not to use my real name. Before I bore you with my rants of scientific analogies and all of this and that, let me tell you about one... unusual journey I made.

My story starts at my father's lab.

Day 1 "I'm so excited! My dad created this new awesome machine that he says can send me to anywhere I want!" "I'm thinking of many places but i'm not exactly sure of which places to go!"

"Junior can you close down that journal, I need your help over here!" Called Wills' Father

"Coming now Dad!" answered Will

Will walked down the staircase into the basement looking around at the dimly lit laboratory.

"Just another test right?' Will asked.

"Yep. Just adjusting a few things and we'll be ready to go" His father replied.

Will decided to walk around the room and check out the machine. He had seen it many times before but it seemed to look... different every time.  
>His father insisted it was the same but Will constantly tried to convince him the machine changes on its own but his father brushed it off.<br>Will decided to test it out on his own without his father knowing.

The machine powered up with a small whirring sound. Will stepped inside and typed in "Gravity Falls". He wasn't expecting anything to happen as the machine would usually fail by now. But this time it didn't! He banged on the door trying to get his father's attention. But before he knew it, Will was blinded momentarily as the machine took him to what he hoped to be Gravity Falls.

Alas, that question was not answered. At least, not in that instant. Will experienced a sort of... dream state as if... he was there but not there. He saw a blue and purple blur run straight into him and was knocked out.


	2. The Deal

Day 2

Will woke up with an overbearing headache.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Depends on who's asking." An unknown voice responded

Will opened his eyes slowly. He was flashed with a blinding light. A few moments after that, his eyes recovered.

"This is.. a forest?"

"Not really kid." The voice answered

Will looked around to see what was talking to him. That voice could only be B-

"It's me!" Exclaimed the stranger

His train of thought was rudely interrupted by the being that was-

"Uh... couldn't help you're doing some pretty deep thinking in there." The Stranger Interrupted Again

"I can't even think with YOU interrupting my thoughts all the time... wait who are y-"

Will looked up at the being that was before him. A floating triangle, the top hat, the yellowish glow, the echoing voice... it could only be...

"Bill Cipher! Why are you in my dreams? I should be asleep right now!"

"Well, kid depends on what kind of sleep you're in. Right now, you're knocked out, not sleeping." Bill explained

Will's memory was foggy. What did he mean he was knocked out? He knew from his extensive knowledge of Gravity Falls and its creatures that Bill could only enter in your sleep.

"Well, that's just a wiki, not the real thing."

"Hmm" Will thought to himself.

"So you really can read minds." Will said.

"Haven't you watched the episode? **DUH!**"Bill exclaimed.

"So.. you areaware that in my dimension Gravity Falls is _just a show,_** right?**

**"Hmm let me see. I guess. Not like i'm an omniscient,omnipresent dream demon or anything."**

"Well get to the point Bill. I know you have me in here for a reason." Will said.

"Just as smart as I thought. Well, let's cut to the chase Will. Nothing hard really,"

Instantly, a journal was materialized out of thin air.

"Just take this journal, and interact with the people of Gravity Falls. I'm interested in what your reaction will be like."

Will hesitantly stepped up to the journal and unwillingly picked it up.

"And... that's it?"

"Yep. Until then Will, i'll be keeping a close **eye **on you! By the way, things are going to collapse in about 5 sec-

The world starts to collapse around Will as he falls into the darkness. He looks up at Bill who disappears into a portal. After what felt like hours falling in the dark dreamscape he starts to fall toward a white light and soon wakes up.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?"

"I don't know he looks pretty messed up dudes."

"Lets just leave him for now Mabel."

_**To Be Continued**_

_**L pdgh d ghdo wkdw zdv Eloo lvq'w vr edg dv wkhb slfwxuh klp lq wkh vkrz.**_


End file.
